An Assault in Knockturn Alley
by Detective Ethan Redfield
Summary: One year after the first War ended, Alastor Moody, the Mad-Eye, recieves a report detailing an incident in Knockturn Alley. Several death eaters are found unconcious. Naruto Crossover. Rated T for safety. One Shot


Moody kept looking over his shoulder. _One can never know who might be under the imperius curse, or a potential traitor. After all, I need to remain CONSTANTLY VIGALENT! _He moved through the sea of desks to the corner of the room. There was a clear view of the doorway should Death Eaters attempt to assault the Auror head office. He sat down and looked at the parchment on his desk. His magical eye kept scanning the room, watching for any potential…hazards that may come at any time.

He opened the file.

**To the Desk of Alaster Moody,**

**The time: 1435 hours. **

**The place: Knockturn Alley,**

**Auror in Charge: John Newson**

Moody scowled. He had never heard of this Auror. _Heh, must be new. Hopefully, he's good enough to handle the being an Auror. _He continued reading,

**Incident Report: As I was patrolling down Diagon Alley, I heard several screams issuing from Knockturn Alley. I raced over to the where Diagon Alley to where I saw several fugitive Death Eaters sprawling throughout the alleyway, about five in total. **

There was a loud crash, to which Moody shot up and pulled out his wand, already looking for the source. His magic eye saw through several desks and revealed that the useless buffoon Dawlish had knocked over a pile of scrolls…again. Moody shouted, "Dawlish, get your act together, or else you're fired!" Dawlish shouted apologies as other Aurors moved to assist the clumsy Auror. Moody replaced his wand in his carrying pouch and sat down again. His magic eye watched Dawlish and the other Aurors clean up the mess. His normal eye, on the other hand, continued reading the report:

**I immediately summoned several more Aurors to the area by way of the **_**Patronus**_** charm. I waited until my backup arrived, then we proceeded to round up the Aurors. It wasn't until we had finished rounding them up that we scouted the area for more potential death eaters. We found several feet away Beleatrix Lestrange unconscious further down the Alley. She was put under full body bind until we had removed her wand and had her behind bars. **

Moody scowled again. _John Newsom, you're fired the next time I see you. You should have gone in to see what could possibly debilitate five death eaters. _There were some real time photos of several Aurors restraining the death eaters. Moody pulled out several pictures of the death eaters. One in particular caught his eye. Igor Karkarov, one of Voldemort's highest level enforcers. The first thing he notices was that there were several bite marks all over his body, and what appeared to be bruises running all over his body, as if he was squeezed nearly to death. _I'll visit this one. Through this one, we can figure out what happened to them, and put them behind bars for life. _Karkarov was known for his cowardice and may surrender names in trade for amnesty. Moody's eye squinted at the thought a single death eater may escape.

In the wake of Voldemort's downfall, Moody had been responsible for bringing in as many death eaters as he could find. This was probably one of the bigger breaks they had in a year. Bellatrix was Voldemort's highest lieutenant left alive after the war. Rudolfus was also a nice catch. Barty Crouch Jr., a newer death eater, was shocking to say the least. _Perhaps he was placed under imperius? We'll just have to ask and see._ Finding out who and who wasn't under imperius was a nightmare. There was no sure fire way to find out. Moody stood up and began to make his way to the dungeons downstairs.

Several minutes later, Moody was seated away from Karkarov. His magical eye was moving rapidly in all directions, constantly scanning for an ambush. He said, "Karkarov…wake up." Igor Karkarov shot up. He looked pathetic in his prison garb. He also looked panicky. Moody allowed a small smirk, _Good. He's already off his base. Let's see if we can get some information out of him._ He said, "Karkarov, if you don't start explaining me this instant what so many of your death eater buddies were doing in that alley, I'm going to send you right now to Azkaban Prison."

Karkarov blanched at this. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Moody faked surprise as he said, "Really? You have no idea why so many death eaters turn up in Knockturn Alley unconscious on the edge of life and death?" Karkarov said, "…I don't quite know what happened. We were…_practicing_…some spellwork, keeping up our skills when suddenly this Psychotic Auror appeared out of nowhere." While Karkarov spoke, Mad-Eye thought, _Practice…he was doing something. He's lying about practicing magic._ Karkarov continued through Moody's analysis, "She was quite immodestly dressed."

Karkarov blushed as he remembered, "She was wearing a tan trenchcoat open in front. Under the coat, there was nothing but what appeared to be…a fishnet of some sort. She also wore a skirt of some kind, and sandals. On her forehead, there was a metal plate with what appeared to be a leaf in the center." Karkarov shivered at what happened next. Moody said in a growl, "Go on." Karkarov said, "The woman uttered some words we couldn't understand. It had to be a foreigner. She pulled out a black knive and licked the blade. In response…Bellatrix fired…the killing Curse, _Avada Kadavra_. The woman…she ducked the attack and threw a couple black knives in her direction. Bellatrix dodged the knives, but only barely."

Moody knew he was right. Bellatrix had a gash on the side of her arm. It wasn't pretty. "The knives hit Rudolfus. He was taken out of the fight before it even began. Everyone remaining pointed a wand at her and fired various spells. The woman somehow dodged all the spells, disappearing and reappearing. She seemed bored with us. Snakes shot out of her sleeves. I fell to several bites and nearly choking to death. Barty Crouch Jr. went shortly after. It was…a massacre. We never stood a chance. I was barely conscious, but couldn't move. The snakes must have had some paralyzing venom in them, instead of poison. Otherwise we would have definitely been dead. The last thing I saw was Bellatrix firing several spells at her, while she was throwing various sharp metal weapons at her." Karkarov shuttered. Moody said, "Very well. The last thing I need to know is what happened to the woman in the trench coat." Karkarov shook his head, "I don't know…but it will be too soon if I ever see her again."

Several hours later, Moody had finished his investigation of the current incident. An immodestly dressed woman with a leaf headband had assaulted several death eaters in Knockturn Alley. The rest of the death eaters gave similar accounts, though they looked at Moody in contempt and hatred, while Igor had looked at him in terror. As Moody shuffled back to his room he thought, _Wonder what happened to this woman. No doubt we'll be seeing her again eventually. Maybe we can hire her as an Auror._

Anko Mitarashi was resting in a local inn. The manager was kind enough to let her stay after she promised to leave several of her friends with him if he didn't. She remembered the interesting day that had gone by. First, she somehow was pulled from Konoha village while preparing to eat Dango. Then, she was assaulted by a mysterious third party who spoke another language she has never heard before. In her fury about losing her chance to eat Dango, she might have gone a bit overboard in threatening remove several limbs from their body in payment. She took care of all five in no time flat. However, she had to retreat because she sensed someone was approaching.

So, she was now resting, practicing the new language she picked up wandering around town. She pulled out a kunai knife and thought, _Kukukuku…this is gonna be fun! _


End file.
